


Run Away With Me

by Eyramay



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Français | French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyramay/pseuds/Eyramay
Summary: [Spoilers saison 1/Il vaut mieux avoir vu la première saison en entier avant de lire cette fic ~]





	

La tasse lui glissa des mains, heurta violemment le parquet et vola en éclats, répandant copieusement son contenu sur le sol. Todd jura. C’était la quatrième en dix jours, et ils commençaient à être à court de vaisselle encore intacte. Alertée par le bruit, Amanda passa la tête par la porte, demandant d’un air un peu agacé :

« Tout va bien ? 

\- Oui, oui, désolé, j’étais distrait. »

Amanda hocha la tête sans rien ajouter de plus, et sur un dernier regard inquiet elle referma la porte. Todd soupira ; Amanda n’avait toujours pas l’air dans de bonnes dispositions, et elle évitait au maximum de lui adresser la parole. C’était déjà très désagréable avant, mais depuis qu’elle avait temporairement emménagé chez lui, cela devenait carrément insupportable. Il enjamba la flaque de café, se promettant de nettoyer plus tard, et il se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Ça faisait à peine dix jours qu’ils avaient résolu l’affaire de Lydia Spring, mais cela lui semblait déjà une éternité. L’enquête s’était pourtant terminée sur une note pleine d’espoir : il avait des plans de carrière, il venait de résoudre une affaire ridiculement complexe, il s’était fait un ami avec qui il arrivait à être honnête, et sa sœur avait beau être partie loin de lui, elle était heureuse et en voie de guérison. Mais tout s’était effondré.

Lorsque les Rowdy 3 avaient été capturés par la CIA, Amanda était revenue à Seattle tant bien que mal, pour y découvrir que la Pararibulitis de Todd s’était tardivement déclenchée. Todd eut un sourire amer en se rappelant à quel point il avait été ardu de convaincre Amanda qu’il était véritablement malade, jusqu’au jour où il avait fait une crise en face d’elle, et elle avait alors été forcée d’admettre qu’il ne jouait pas la comédie. Depuis, elle vivait avec lui, et ils veillaient l’un sur l’autre comme ils le pouvaient. Oh, évidemment, Amanda était toujours extrêmement en colère contre lui, il le voyait bien, mais il savait aussi qu’au fond, elle compatissait à son sort, et elle essayait de lui rendre la vie plus facile tout en ne faisant mine de rien. De son côté, Todd la soutenait autant qu’il le pouvait, mais elle laissait rarement s’approcher d’elle, et il voyait bien que la perte des Rowdy 3 l’avait formidablement secouée : elle avait perdu du même coup ses amis et son seul espoir de guérison. 

Dix jours. Depuis le grand coup de filet de la CIA, Todd n’avait pas fait grand-chose de ses journées. Il avait toujours Farah et Amanda à ses côtés, mais elles n’étaient pas en meilleure forme que lui, et leurs efforts ne suffisaient pas à faire disparaître le poids qui écrasait la poitrine de Todd. Dix jours, et toujours aucune nouvelle de lui. Dès qu’Amanda l’avait appelé pour lui dire qu’elle avait vu des hommes armés attaquer ses amis, il avait compris. Il se doutait depuis le début que Dirk avait un passé dont il évitait de parler, qu’il était recherché et sa disparition soudaine ne voulait dire qu’une chose : il avait subi le même sort que les Rowdy 3. La CIA l’avait enlevé et emmené quelque part pour…Todd ne savait pas bien pourquoi. Malgré toute l’affection qu’il portait à Dirk, il ne connaissait que trop bien sa propension à se retrouver dans les pires situations possibles, et il ne voyait pas en quoi ce talent pourrait être utile au gouvernement. Il avait retourné la question dans sa tête des centaines de fois, et il n’était parvenu qu’à deux hypothèses cohérentes : ou Dirk avait été enlevé pour servir de cobaye à de sombres et douloureux tests, ou il avait été confiné parce que considéré comme dangereux. La deuxième hypothèse ne convainquait pas vraiment Todd, qui estimait que Dirk perdrait un duel contre un chaton, mais au vu des évènements étranges qui apparaissaient lorsqu’il était dans les parages, il était possible que Dirk soit perçu comme une menace potentielle – et totalement involontaire. 

Pour la énième fois, Todd se demanda si Dirk allait bien. L’important est qu’il ne soit pas blessé, qu’il soit en bonne santé, c’est tout ce qui compte, se répéta-t-il encore en s’accrochant à ce mince espoir. L’absence de Dirk le rongeait d’inquiétude. Il mangeait à peine, dormait mal, passait ses journées à échafauder des scénarios où il le retrouvait et le protégeait. Dirk était sensible et ne savait absolument pas se battre. Il ne savait pas se débrouiller seul. Il passait son temps à demander l’aide de, comme il aimait à l’appeler, « son assistant ». Il avait besoin de Todd. Et ce dernier était torturé par l’idée que Dirk était quelque part dehors, seul et en danger.

« Todd ? »

L’irruption de Farah le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Elle le regarda un moment, s’abstint de faire aucun commentaire d’aucune sorte sur sa mine épuisée, puis vint s’assoir à côté de lui.

« Il faut vraiment que vous fassiez réparer la porte d’entrée. N’importe qui peut rentrer comme il veut ici. 

\- Hmm » approuva Todd qui n’écoutait absolument pas. 

Farah retint un soupir, abandonna le sujet de la porte et passa à ce qui l’amenait réellement.

« Bon, je t’avais dit que j’essaierai de faire jouer mes relations et ma toute nouvelle fortune pour tenter de récolter des informations sur ce qui s’est passé, et- 

\- Tu as des infos ? Il va bien ? Qu’est-ce que tu as appris exactement ? » Réagit brusquement Todd, soudainement bien plus intéressé par la conversation de son amie. Il lui posa encore une dizaine de questions avant de décider qu’il serait plus pertinent de reprendre son souffle et d’écouter ce qu’elle avait à dire.

\- Todd, le tempéra Farah, soudainement un peu plus réticente, je veux que tu m’écoutes. Je n’ai rien trouvé. Rien du tout.

\- ..Ce n’est pas possible, balbutia Todd. Quelqu’un doit bien avoir des indices sur ce qu’il s’est passé…

\- Todd...

\- Ah ! Mais j’y suis, la CIA a dû tout effacer ! » Avança Todd en se levant d’un bond et en commençant à arpenter fébrilement le salon. « C’est une organisation énorme, ils ont les moyens de faire disparaître ce qu’ils veulent, y compris les traces de quelques kidnappings ! C’est pas grave, on va enquêter de notre côté, on trouvera bien quelque chose qui nous mettra sur la piste et-

\- Todd. » Farah avait ce ton qui montrait qu’elle ne rigolait vraiment pas. « Est-ce que tu as envisagé la possibilité que peut-être, Dirk soit parti de son plein gré ? »

Todd eut un petit gloussement nerveux, puis répliqua :

« Ça n’aurait aucun sens, ils ont tous été enlevés le même jour. Dirk n’a pas dérogé à la règle.

\- Pourtant le jour où il a disparu, je l’ai vu se lever et partir sans être menacé ni forcé par qui que ce soit.

\- Tu m’as déjà dit ça. Il a sûrement simplement eu une intuition.

\- S’il savait ce qui l’attendait, il ne serait pas parti. Il se serait plutôt caché derrière nous en nous suppliant de le sauver. Ça ne lui ressemble pas de plonger seul vers le danger, sans prévenir personne. »

Todd ne répondit pas. Il avait déjà pensé à tout ça, et refusait d’arriver à la même conclusion que Farah. Il y avait sûrement une explication très simple. Dirk ne les avait pas abandonnés. 

« Tu sais, reprit Farah, il nous avait confié qu’il avait travaillé avec la CIA avant. Il est parfaitement possible qu’il –

\- Farah, il avait une peur bleue d’eux. Il évitait le sujet au maximum et les rares fois où il acceptait d’aborder le sujet, il en parlait comme d’une époque horrible et révolue.

\- Je…Je ne sais pas, Todd, répondit Farah en secouant la tête. On ne le connaît pas tant que ça. Il n’a jamais vraiment voulu parler de son passé. On ne sait même pas exactement qui il est, ou ce que ses ennemis lui voulaient. »

Farah avait marqué un point. Ils ne savaient rien sur Dirk, et cela mettait vraiment Todd en rogne. Il aurait dû s’intéresser plus aux affabulations de son ami sur ses liens avec les Rowdy 3, avec ceux qui l’avaient enlevé, avec l’autre folle échevelée. Si au moins il en avait su un peu plus, si au moins Dirk s’était honnêtement ouvert à lui, alors Todd aurait peut-être pu lui être un peu plus utile. Au final, il connaissait tellement peu Dirk qu’il n’avait aucune certitude quant au fait qu’il ait réellement été kidnappé. Et si Farah avait raison ? À cette idée, les mains de Todd se mirent à trembler de nervosité et celui-ci, craignant que cela ne provoque une nouvelle crise, dût s’astreindre au calme. Il était en train de respirer lentement, posément, comme Amanda le lui avait appris, lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Mécaniquement, il s’en saisit, et fronça les sourcils en voyant s’afficher un numéro qu’il ne connaissait pas. Il décrocha tout de même, et immédiatement son visage blêmit sous l’effet de la surprise, tandis qu’il s’accrocha à son portable comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il se tourna vers Farah, les yeux brillants d’espoir et de perplexité, toute son attention tournée vers la voix qui lui parvenait depuis le combiné, et il articula d’une voix pressante : 

« Dirk ? »


End file.
